


Cozy

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Prompt: Cozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their conversation had stilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy

The flames burned merrily in the fireplace, light radiating out and casting a warm glow across the arc of the sitting area in front of it. She and Melinda sat quietly, curled up on the couch and pressed together with the duvet from Natasha’s bed wrapped around them. 

Their conversation had stilled in favour of watching the antics of the weather beyond the windows. Wind gusted past the building and swept snowflakes horizontal, enjoyable only from afar.

Natasha’s mind sat quiet as the room. No worry. Only contentment, happiness, and the healthy, sheltered embers of love glowing in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
